12
by seblaktulang
Summary: Chanbaek GS.


Banyak typos.

 **O**

Kalau kalian bertanya hal apa yang paling Baekhyun benci? Jawabannya adalah kesepian. Baekhyun sangat benci ketika kedua orangtuanya harus pergi melintasi pulau demi segepok dollar, atau ketika kakak laki laki satu - satunya yang ia miliki Byun Heechul mulai meniti karir sebagai pewaris perusahaan keluarga, atau ketika Kyungsoo memilih menghabiskan akhir pekannya dengan si hitam, atau ketika kekasihnya Oh Sehun lebih memilih berkencan dengan mahluk putih, bertubuh ramping dan tipis bernama kertas. Baekhyun benci sendiri. Baekhyun benci merasa kesepian.

.

Bahkan di hari bersejarahnya sekali pun, kedua orangtuanya masih berada di Spanyol untuk suatu kepentingan bisnis, oppa nya juga tidak bisa diandalkan, oppa nya memilih rapat penting daripada menghadiri hari kelulusannya. Orangtuanya memberikan hadiah khusus sebagai permintaan maaf tidak bisa menghadiri acara kelulusan Baekhyun. Baekhyun mendapatkan black card dari orangtuanya dan tas Prada limited edition dari oppanya.

Oh tidak lagi. Ia sudah muak, 22 tahun hidup dengan keluarga tidak sehat seperti ini membuat kepalanya sakit.

Oh Sehun? Bahkan Oh Sehun tidak mengaktifkan ponselnya sejak 2 hari yang lalu. Oh berterimakasih lah pada Do Kyungsoo dan Kim Jongin. Setidaknya ia tidak merasa sendirian.

.

.

.

Orang bilang problematika yang dihadapi kaum kapitalis adalah kesepian dan waktu luang. Problematika kaum menengah kebawah adalah ekonomi. Jika saja Baekhyun bisa dilahirkan kembali, ia lebih memilih dilahirkan dalam keluarga biasa saja yang dilimpahi kasih sayang dan perhatian. Iya kalau saja ia bisa memutar waktu.

Ada beberapa jalan pintas yang Baekhyun pikirkan. Pergi dari sini, menjadi miskin dan tetap tidak mendapatkan kasih sayang. Atau tetap disini, dengan ekonomi terjamin dan tetap tidak mendapatkan kasih sayang. Baekhyun mendesah frustasi, kalau saja ia memiliki kekasih atau seseorang yang dapat diandalkan ia lebih memilih kabur dan pergi dari rumah sejak dulu. Dulu sekali Baekhyun tidak merasa kesepian seperti ini, dulu ia memiliki Jung Ahjuma, wanita paruh baya yang dipekerjakan tuan Byun untuk mengurusi Baekhyun dan Heechul. 5 tahun lalu Jung ahjuma meninggal dunia karena sakit keras. Baekhyun menjadi sosok yang sangat terpukul. Ia telah menghabiskan lebih daribsetengah waktunya bersama Jung ahjuma, bahkan dapat dikatakan Baekhyun bisa lebih terbuka pada Jung ahjuma, tapi tidak pada ibu kandungnya sendiri.

.

.

.

OoOo

.

.

.

Hingar bingar dunia malam kota Seoul tidak pernah sepi. Kota Seoul menjadi kota yang sangat hidup pada malam hari. Disini Baekhyun di salah satu sudut club malam ternama di Seoul. Ia menghabiskan botol ketiga soju nya, Baekhyun percaya, sahabat yang paling dekat dengan kita ketika ada masalah adalah soju, dengan beberapa botol Soju lagi Baekhyun berencana menghubungi Kyungsoo dan memintanya menjemputnya yang Baekhyun ramal ia akan dihadiahi dengusan sinis si hitam Jongin, persetan sajalah. Ia dilanda kegelisahan yang sangat tinggi, ia ingin mendapatkan perhatian orangtuanya, kakaknya dan kekasihnya yang sialan sangat sibuk itu.

Baekhyun bukan wanita malam. Baekhyun bukan tipikal anak kota Seoul bisa pada umumnya. Ia tidak sering mabuk sebenarnya, hanya pada beberapa kesempatan ia bisa mengecap rasa alkohol yang terkandung di dalamnya, memang siapa yang peduli kalau Baekhyun mabuk bahkan mati sekalipun? Kyungsoo tentu saja, oarang pertama yang akan menemukan mayatnya.

Baekhyun tersenyum remeh membayangkannya, kenapa ia tidak coba bunuh diri saja? Baekhyun merasa dungu, kenapa tidak pernah terpikirkan olehnya.

Hanya beberapa persen kesadarannya, Baekhyun mencoba bangkit dari duduknya, hingga wanita dengan pakaian minim tidak sengaja menyenggol tubuh ringkihnya.

Tubuhnya terpental membentur meja, beberapa pasang mata mengalihkan atensinya pada Baekhyun. Astaga Baekhyun pusing sekali, matanya bahkan bisa terpejam kapan saja, Baekhyun meringis sakit merasakan luka pada lututnya. Ia bahkan lupa ia mengenakan rok diatas lutut.

"Kau baik - baik saja?" sebuah suara berat dan maskulin menginterupsi pendengarannya. Baekhyun memicingkan matanya untuk memperjelas pandangannya. Baekhyun mencoba fokus pada penglihatannya sampai kesadarannya hilang tidak terkendali.

.

.

.

oOoO

.

.

.

Baekhyun terbangun dengan kepala yang berdenyut sakit. Seingatnya ranjang Baekhyun berwarna merah muda, dan ranjang Kyungsoo berwarna hijau muda bukan berwarna coklat gelap seperti yang ia pakai saat ini. Seingatnya ruangan kamarnya berbau vanila, ruangan Kyungsoo berbau citrus bukan bau maskulin seperti bau ruangan oppanya.

Baekhyun mencoba memutar ingatannya tentang hari kemarin. Kekecewaan pada kekasihnya yang belum juga menghubunginya. Kesepian tiada akhir. Mabuk di club malam, dan pingsan. Baekhyun termenung, ia membuka selimut yang ia gunakan. Masih lengkap. Pakaian? masih sama. Baekhyun bangkit dan melihat tampilannya pada kaca? masih sama seperti kemarin tidak ada yang berubah.

Ia melihat lututnya sudah terbalut plester berwarna kuning cerah dengan motif bunga.

Baekhyun sontak berbalik saat mendengar suara pintu di buka. Lebih tepatnya pintu kamar mandi, seorang pria yang sama kagetnya dengan Baekhyun tersenyum canggung. Ia hanya menggunakan jubah mandi putih dengan handuk kecil dikepalanya. Bagus sekali, setidaknya pria itu cukup antisipasi dengan kebangunan Baekhyun.

"kau merasa lebih baik?" pria itu bersuara. Suara bariton yang sama ia dengar kemarin malam. Baekhyun terdiam, setidaknya Jung ahjuma pernah mengatakan untuk tidak berbicara dengan orang asing "maaf aku tidak tahu dimana rumahmu, aku membawamu ke tempatku. Maafkan aku."

"Bukan masalah. Aku seharusnya berterimakasih" Baekhyun bersuara untuk kali pertama. "Baiklah, kalau begitu dimana rumahmu?"

Baekhyun terdiam. Jika pria ini mengantarnya ke rumah ia beluk siap untuk hunuh diri. Bayangan akan dosa dosa dan kesalahan masa lalu membayanginya.

"Hallo?" pria itu mengibaskan kelima jarinya di depan wajah Baekhyun "aku... tidak tau harus pulang kemana."

Pria itu cukup terkejut, dikihat dari penampilan Baekhyun dapat dipastikan ia berasal dari golongan atas. Ia tidak buta untuk menaksir harga gaun yang Baekhyun kenakan. "Baiklah, kau bisa tinggal disini untuk sementara waktu" Baekhyun tersenyum lega. setidaknya ia menemukan tempat tinggal sementaranya.

"Park Chanyeol"

"Bee. Panggil saja aku bee."

.

.

.

oOoO

.

.

.

Sudah seminggu Baekhyun berada di kediaman Chanyeol. Selama ini Baekhyun banyak melakukan beberapa hal yang tidak pernah ia lakukan, seperti mencuci piring, mencuci pakaian, beberes rumah dan memasak.

Setiap harinya Baekhyun akan terbangun di ranjang lebar milik Chanyeol, Chanyeol sendiri tidur di sofa ruang tengah. Sebenarnya Baekhyun pernah melayangkan protesnya kenapa Chanyeol harus mengalah padahal ini apartemennya, Chanyeol membalas "aku tidak akan membiarkan seorang gadis tidur diluar" jawabannya membuat Baekhyun tersipu merah. Ia membayangkan kekasihnya saja tidak pernah mengalah untuknya.

Berbicara dengan kehidupannya diam diam Baekhyun membuang ponsel, dan membakar black card dan semua atm, kartu kredit yang ia miliki ketika Chanyeol pergi bekerja. Sejujurnya ia menikmati perhatian yang Chanyeol berikan. Seperti bagaimana harimu, apa kabarmu, satu hal yang Baekhyun suka. Ketika chanyeol mengusak kepalanya gemas. Membayangkannya saja membuat Baekhyun tersipu.

.

Ketika seseorang menekan tombol apartemen dan membuka pintu apartemen, Baekhyun sudah siap diruang tengah dengan setengah ember air hangat dan handuk kecil ditangannya. Salah satu rutinitas kecil yang Baekhyun dan Chanyeol lakukan. Sebenarnya ia sudah lama ingin melakukan ini pada ayahnya setiap pulang bekerja, jangankan memijit kaki ayahny untuk pulang saja ayah nya selalu lupa. Baekhyun tersenyum miris mengingatnya.

Chanyeol selalu mengelus kepalanya lembut ketika Baekhyun melakukan pijatan pijatan kecil di kakinya. Ia menyukainya, rasanya lelah seharian bekerja pergi begitu saja dengan arom terapi yang dicampur kan pada air pijatan.

"Mandi atau makan?"

"Aku mau makan saja. Aku benar - benar kelaparan."

"Call"

Baekhyun mempersiapkan semuanya, Baekhyun menyiapkan piring untuk Chanyeol yang diisi dengan nasi juga lauk yang ada.

"Kau membuatnya sendiri?" Baekhyun mengangguk semangat. Sebelumnya Baekhyun hanya pernah memasak air dan telur. Ia tidak tahu bereksperimen di dapur akan semenyenagkan ini. "Daebak. Ini lezat sekali" Baekhyun tersenyum bangga. Pujian sederhana seperti ini yang ia nantikan. Biasanya hanya oppa nya saja yang akan memberikan ucapan selamat jika ia menjadi juara kelas saat sekola dasar, orangtuanya akan memberikan seperangkat mainan mahal sebagi ucapan selamat.

Di akhir pekan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun melakukan rutinitas bersama; berbelanja kebutuhan dapur, kamar mandi dan perlengkapan lainnya. Baekhyun bersemu ketika membayangkan jika ia benar - benar istri Park Chanyeol.

Mengenai Kyungsoo, Baekhyun sedikit merasa bersalah. Ia tidak menghubungi Kyung-soo 2 bulan lamanya. Sebenarnya Chanyeol sempat membelikan sebuah ponsel untuk nya yang ditolak halus oleh Baekhyun "aku sudah terlalu banyak merepotkanmu" padahal Baekhyun tidak mau menghubungi siapapun untuk sementara waktu.

.

Sejak kecil Baekhyun selalu tidur bersama Jung ahjuma, ia akan memeluk Jung ahjuma ketika terjadi badai dan petir. Malam ini Seoul diguyur hujan badai. Petir bergemuruh dengan keras, Baekhyun mengigit selimutnya untuk menenangkan nya. Kalau saja Kyungsoo bersamanya ia akan memeluk Kyungsoo dengan erat, sayangnya ia berada dirumah seorang pria dewasa. Baekhyun meyakinkan dirinya, ia pasti kuat, ia pasti bisa!

3 detik kemudian petir bergemuruh dengan snagat keras. Baekhyun berlari keruang tengah dengan terisak. Ia masuk kedalam pelukan Chanyeol. Chanyeol mengerjapkan matanya sesaat. "Bee?" Baekhyun tidak menjawab, Baekhyun semakin terisak dan mengeratkan pelukannya.

Chanyeol mengerti. Chanyeol mengelus lembut Surai Baekhyun. Tangan kirinya ia gunakan untuk menahan beban tubuh Baekhyun agar tidak terjatuh, yang benar saja sekali saja Baekhyun bergerak mereka berdua bisa terjatuh dari sofa.

"Chanyeol, kita pergi ke kamar saja disini dingin." Chanyeol mengangguk paham. Ia membawa Baekhyun dalam dekapannya. Sedikit merutuki hasrat kelelakiannya. Sudah lama ia mendamba Baekhyun dibawah nya dengan erangan dan desahan merdu. Bahkan Chanyeol tidak pernah pergi ke club malam lagi semenjak Baekhyun tinggal bersamanya. Saat hendak pergi ke ruang tengah Baekhyun menahan Chanyeol dengan tatapan... mendamba? "Jangan pergi"

"Kau tau, aku seorang pria dewasa"

"Tidak apa - apa, lakukan sesukamu saja" Baekhyun sedikit merutuki bibir nya. Bagaimana bisa ia meminta lelaki lain menjamah tubuhnya?

"Kau yakin?" Chanyeol memandangnya tidak percaya, yang dibalas dengan anggukan yakin Baekhyun. "Ku harap kau tidak menyesali ini Bee."

.

Chanyeol mengelus halus punggung telanjang Baekhyun, sedikit merapihkan anak rambut yang menghalangi wajah cantik Baekhyun. Mereka melakukannya, ini pengalaman pertama seorang Park Chanyeol menjadi pria pertama. Terbesit pikiran jika Baekhyun adalah anak dibawah umur. Tubuhnya mungil sekali, seperti anak SMA.

"Bee, jika aku bertanya maukah kau menjawabnya dengan jujur?"

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya saat Chanyeol memberikan kecupan kecil pada wajahnya "Ya"

"Berapa usiamu?"

"22" Chanyeol tercengang. Baekhyun bisa merasakan tubuh Chanyeol menegang. Baekhyun mengelus halus rahang Chanyeol "kenapa?"

"Kalau aku menyebutkan usiaku, kau tidak keberatan?" Baekhyun mengangguk sebagai jawaban "Usiaku 34 tahun" Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti.

"Kau mau berkencan denganku?" Baekhyun mendongkakan matnya, maniknya menemukan kilat ketulusan. Chanyeol bimbang. Ia punya sehun, tapi... hatinya hatinya berkata lain. "Ya, aku mau"

Chanyeol tersenyum manis dan menghadiahi baekhyun kecupan dan lumatan manis di bibirnya.

.

.

Menjadi kekasih ChanYeol sangat menyenangkan. Baekhyun akan disuguhi pemandangan wajah tampan kekasihnya, malam harinya mereka akan melewati malam malam panas dan bergairahkan dengan berbagi selimut hangat dibawah dinginnya hujan di malam hari.

Baekhyun memberikan kecupan di pipi Chanyeol, Chanyeol tipikal orang yang sulit dibangunkan dari kasurnya. "Ahjussi kau ingin terlambat bekerja." Chanyeol mendengus sebal. Sejak mengetahui selisih umur keduanya 12 tahun, Baekhyun kerap kali memanggilnya Ahjussi. Ia senang ketika Baekhyun mendesah kan 'chan ahjussi' dibawah kungkungan nya dengan ekspresi menggairahkan. Ah sial, celana nya sedikit menggembung rupanya.

Jika kalian bertanya, apakah Baekhyun puas dengan kehidupannya sekarang? jawabannya sangat puas. Chanyeol tidak hanya memberikannya perhatian, tapi juga kehangatan di ranjang juga kebutuhan sehari - harinya. Chanyeol juga tidak bertanya jauh mengenai asal keluarganya atau tentang identitasnya. Satu yang Baekhyun sesalkan, ia merindukan Kyungsoo sampai sesak rasanya.

.

Malam ini Chanyeol meminta Baekhyun menemaninya pada pesta perayaan ulang tahun perusahaan temannya yang disambut antusias oleh Baekhyun. Ia sudah lama tidak pergi berpesta, ia merindukan suasana pesta dan jika ia beruntung ia bisa bertemu Kyungsoo sahabatnya.

Chanyeol mempersiapkan semuanya dengan baik. Chanyeol membelikannya gaun terbaik yang senada dengan pakaian Chanyeol juga dengan salon terbaik yang membuat Baekhyun semakin cantik seperti putri. Chanyeol tidak tahan untuk tidak mengecup bibir mungil itu, Chanyeol menarik tengkuk Baekhyun dan menekan satu ciuman lembut dibibirnya. Lidah chanyeol menyapa deretan rapih gigi Baekhyun. Chanyeol melepaskan tautannya "Ya! lipstick ku" Chanyeol terkekh ringan melihat hasil perbuatannya.

Baekhyun memperhatikan sekelilingnya, berharap dapat menemukan perempuan pendek bermata bulat yang Kyung-soo taksir eksistensinya tidak akan jauh dari pria hitam tinggi - meskipun tidak setinggi Chanyeol.

Matanya menemukan sosok yang sangat ia kenal, sosok yang diam diam ia rindukan menatap sendu kearahnya. "Eomma" Baekhyun bergumam lirih.

"Temuilah ibumu" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol penuh tanda tanya. "Byun Baekhyun 22 tahun benar?" Baekhyun memebelakakan matanya

"Kau mengetahuinya?" Chanyeol mengangguk singkat "Sejak 4 bulan lalu. Sejak seminggu pertama aku bertemu denganmu" Baekhyun memandang Chanyeol tidak percaya.

"Dengar, aku ingin mengikatmu dengan serius. Aku butuh restu orangtuamu. Aku bersungguh - sungguh"

"Kau melamarku?" Chanyeol menggaruk tengkuknya nya kaku. Baekhyun berjinjit dan memberikan kecupan ringan pada bibir Chanyeol "tunggu aku disini" Baekhyun berlari centil kearah orangtuanya.

.

.

Ini apa ya -_-

Jangan tanya kenapa judulnya 12, saya bingung kasih judul kkkk~


End file.
